


Будешь кофе?

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Каково это, когда всё идёт не так, как должно, и чужое время уходит быстрее, чем собственное?





	

— Будешь кофе?

— Всегда.

Как будто кто-нибудь мог ожидать другого ответа в безбожные девять утра.

Брюс наливает и себе. Иногда трудно его не любить – вот как сейчас, когда чёрта с два удалось бы покорить проклятую формулу, не будь возможности говорить с кем-то на одном языке.

Горячая горечь продирает по мозгам, короткой кофеиновой бодростью вздёргивает тело. Всё-таки можно улучшить комплекс рестриктаз, но это к Брюсу, он по чужой ДНК шьёт-вышивает дивными узорами, а вот с меня, с Тони Старка...

По ногам продирает холодком, и приходится их подобрать – неприятно. От недосыпания всегда морозит, это нервное, тремор тоже имеет право быть, но с ним пришлось научиться справляться.

С чем только ни приходится учиться справляться.

— Снова бессонная ночь?

Это Стив. Голос у него нисколько не изменился; если не оборачиваться, можно представить, что и в остальном с ним всё как прежде, биологическая бомба не включила обратный отсчёт. Можно даже, наверное, притвориться перед самим собой, что пара часов ничего не решит, что их, пожалуй, можно провести в постели...

Но знание портит всё. Знание всегда всё портит – и умение предсказать последствия тоже.

Потому что Стиву может в конце концов не хватить этих сраных двух часов.

Или часа.

Или десяти минут.

Это уже не дрожь усталости. Это в затылке стучит неподкупное, неумолимое время, которое не уговоришь, не купишь и не возьмёшь в долг. Чужое время. Будь оно проклято.

— Зато, кажется, мы знаем, как всё исправить.

Лучше не смотреть назад. Не видеть, не рвать себе сердце. Кэп всегда Кэп, даже такой, переполовиненный, он не стал ни хуже, ни слабее – в свеженькой броне так даже наоборот, ну не странно ли, столько времени уговаривать его хоть попробовать примерить, а удалось только сейчас? – но смотреть на него просто больно.

Поэтому я и смотрю. Худые плечи. Мышечной массы минимум, Стив пытается что-то нарастить, но откат сжирает все усилия, как пожар – сухую траву. Седина – седина! – прорезавшаяся в светлых волосах. Морщинки у губ. Сейчас он, идеальный солдат и недавний образец физического совершенства, выглядит старше меня – после всех загулов, буйной молодости и алкогольных отравлений.

— Правда? – Стив обходит стол и наливает себе молока. Невозможно не смотреть на то, как он теперь пьёт – осторожно, мелкими глотками. Спина у него пропотела, слишком большая футболка висит, как на пугале. Это выглядит так, что хочется топать ногами и орать от несправедливости.

Не он. Не он! Не ему должно было так достаться! Почему всегда достаётся тем, кто меньше всего виноват!

— Рано пока говорить с уверенностью, — Брюс быстро ест, глядя в данные рестриктного анализа и делая пометки. – Но шансы у тебя неплохие.

Иногда кажется – даже если Брюс скажет, что шансов нет совсем, Кэп просто кивнёт, вот как сейчас, и продолжит пить своё молоко. Он любит шоколадное. Нет так нет, ребята, вы сделали всё, что могли, я не в обиде, позаботьтесь об Америке, когда меня не станет.

Во рту так горько, что хоть плюй.

— Особенно если кое-кто перестанет убиваться каждое утро на тренировках, а будет...

— Тони, не начинай.

Так бы его и треснул, да нельзя. Это раньше он валял меня по спортзалу одной левой, а сейчас каждая травма, каждая впустую потраченная калория, каждый эпизод перенапряжения может стать той самой соломинкой.

— Кэп, я даже ещё дажеи не начал, — честное слово, никто не умеет так бесить, как Стив с этим его вечно выдвинутым вперёд подбородком, с огнём ангела-праведника в глазах, с решительной готовностью всё сделать правильно. Или сдохнуть, пытаясь. А дать ему сдохнуть я не могу, потому что... ну, потому что.

— Вот и не нужно, правда.

Что это он такое творит?

Ладонь у него, может, и не слишком уменьшилась в размерах, костную структуру взбесившийся обмен пожирает медленнее всего остального, но ощущения совсем другие. Где был уверенный, жёсткий толчок, опрокидывавший на маты – осторожная, почти неощутимая ласка. Где была каменной твёрдости хватка – тонкая, неуловимая почти дрожь.

Брюс даже головы от распечаток не поднял. Ушёл в свои вычисления, и вот прямо сейчас это как нельзя более кстати, потому что выглядеть дураком я рядом с ним ещё успею. И не люблю, признаться.

— Тони.

Деться бы куда-нибудь. Знаю я этот взгляд – сверху вниз, хотя конкретно сейчас и вровень, господи, проклятая сыворотка перестала действовать совершенно неожиданно, ни с чего, и запустился стандартный механизм восстановления, вот только у Стива всё не как у людей, его дефолт – чахлый, задыхающийся астматик ниже меня на две головы, и если б только это.

Даже тощим и больным он не перестанет быть Капитаном, но прямо сейчас на меня смотрит не Капитан.

И это не перед капитанской решительностью и твёрдостью, и мужеством перед лицом испытаний – каково это, когда безжалостное время обгладывает тебя, как леденец, обкатывает, как гальку, и вот-вот сточит без остатка? – мне так нестерпимо стыдно.

— Я должен был предусмотреть.

Это правда. Должен был. Мой отец делал Капитана Роджерса, ну и что же, что не один, я тоже не один.

— Брось, — отзывается он – и гладит меня по щеке. Небритой, мятой, неровной. Пальцы у него чуть подрагивают. Что это, ещё один симптом или простое волнение, или... – Тони. От того, что ты себя загонишь, мне легче не станет. Наоборот.

Он прав, как всегда. И как всегда, сама мысль о том, чтобы эту правоту признать, вызывает к жизни такой жгучий протест, что хоть плачь от злости. Наверное, по лицу это видно. Никогда не умел прятать выражение глаз.

— Ладно, уговорил. Пойду вызову рейс на Гавайи, там цветы, женщины, коктейли и никаких тебе спонтанных генетических реверсов, будь они неладны. Как раз к твоим похоронам и вернусь, загорелый буду хорошо смотреться на скорбных фото.

Невероятно, но он улыбается. И снова гладит меня по щеке, хотя это совершенно и полностью необъяснимо. И необязательно. И ох как приятно.

— Тони, ты сможешь, — говорит он, и снова эта уверенность там, где у меня – провал, бездна и ужас, прошло три недели, три недели я живу над ней, тороплюсь от неё, а она бежит следом и пожирает всё, что совсем недавно было опорой. – Просто поверь мне. Ты сможешь.

А если вдруг нет.

Если вдруг нет.

Если нет.

Это тоже видно по лицу. Потому что Стив улыбается. Возле глаз у него морщинки, в белках – красные ниточки сосудов от последнего приступа астмы, который мы снимали, прыгая вокруг с ингалятором, в мягкую пшеницу волос побило внезапно подступившим морозом – и я никого красивее и чище не видел в своей жизни.

— Ты просто поверь, — говорит он и тянет меня за собой. – Хватит кофе. Ляг и выспись, а когда проснёшься...

Когда я проснусь, у него останется на восемь часов жизни меньше. Или на десять. Или на все.

Рука такая ласковая. Тёплая, а кончики пальцев холодные, периферия всегда отрубается первой, но даже если Стив не сможет пошевелиться, даже если от него живыми останутся только глаза и сердце – вот как сейчас, потому что ничего, кроме глаз, я не вижу, и кроме неровного пульса в мою щёку, не чувствую, — он всё равно будет Стив. Будет нужен. Будет один-единственный такой.

— Слово Капитана?

Когда сдаёшься, нужно обставить это соответствующе. Показать, что оставляешь за собой хоть какое-то пространство, достоинство, что не разбит в пыль — и чем? Парой прикосновений, взглядом и обещанием, что всё будет хорошо, хотя так не бывает?

Но ведь он верит. Как, почему – загадка. Но верит же. А я верю ему, и это тоже...

— Слово Капитана, — кивает он серьёзно. – Пойдём. Найду тебе одеяло.

Не нужно мне никакое одеяло.

Кончики пальцев холодные. Но от них тепло.


End file.
